Love Dies
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Laura is a 16 year old vampire who is determined to find her father, whom she has never met. But when she does finally met him, with the help of the Salvatore brothers, will it put them all in danger? Does she risk Elena and many others in just trying to stay alive? What if she falls in love, will this change anything? Or will she finally decide to die for those she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to make a new story. My first try at a vampire diary fanfic, not my only idea but the one I wanted to go with. **

**Warning I have not (unfortunately) even finished season two so if I write something that is completely stupid or if it can never happen or something like that, don't be mean this is just how I imagined it okay? Okay!**

* * *

I dodged another vervain bomb they had thrown. I sped up gasping as my lungs started burning, screaming for air. My wounds were still burning, apparently that's what happens when you get hit with vervain. I was running the fastest that I have ever ran, and being a vampire running my fastest is pretty fast. I dodged trees as I sped through the forest. I could hear them behind me but I didn't slow, I wasn't going back. If I did she would kill me, and this time she would make sure that I wouldn't come back to life. They weren't as fast as I was, all though I was a new vamp I still knew exactly what to do. Considering my mother was a vampire and she taught me everything there was to know about vampires, werewolfs, and any other apparent mythological creature. They had caught up to me and I saw the sun rising. I took a sharp left turn and hoped that that would confuse them if even just a little.

Up ahead I saw a house come into view. I ran faster, hoping and praying that somebody was home. As I made it to the door guilt started to eat away on my insides.

_'Should I really involve another family?' _I asked myself as I nervously looked over my shoulder. Before I could even answer my own question the door swung open. I jumped and looked into the eyes of a tall handsome boy. I was still breathing hard but I ended up opening and closing my mouth like a gaping fish.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice as his eyebrows curled in confusion.

"Ummm..." I said as I came back to where I was. I saw something behind him, when I look I saw another very handsome boy walking up behind boy, this one might have even been more handsome than the other.

"Stefan?" the guy coming up to the asked, "what is it?"

"S...Stefan?" I stuttered as I remember what she said. I backed up from the door as they both looked at me in confusion, "Stefan S..Salvatore?"

"Yes," the younger one said. The other one started walking toward me as I heard a crash behind me. I turned around in terror and took off in the direction of the woods again. Before I knew it someone grabbed me from behind me, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other covering my mouth. I started struggling against the person but they hissed in my ear. "Shhhhh, we're not going to hurt you," it was the younger Salvatore, Stefan's voice.

I heard some footsteps from somewhere behind us and I closed my eyes as tears slowly started to flow out. I prayed that they wouldn't find me. I heard grumbling from behind us where the footsteps had been as something crashed. I started struggling against Stefan again. He tightened his grip around my waist as another cash came from behind us. Suddenly Stefan let go of me and, without hesitation, I took off in the opposite direction. I couldn't stop, I couldn't get involved. I just had to find him, he would keep me safe. As I made a sharp right a hand came out of nowhere and wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a hard chest.

"Why do you keep running?" a voice whined into my ear. I recognized the voice as Damon's, the older of the two Salvatore brothers. My tears still kept coming leaving me even more breathless than I already was.

"I don't wanna go back," I said as the tears started to came even faster. Damon leaned his head lower, so close that it was almost touching my ear.

"Go back where?" he asked as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"I don't want to go back," I said again as I started to fall to the floor. I still couldn't breath. "Please don't take me back to her."

"Who's..." he started before a small gust of wind came out of nowhere, letting me know that the other Salvatore was here.

"Damon," Stefan said. Damon huffed and let me go, I ended up falling into Stefan's arms. I struggled for a minute but I soon stopped as the tears just started coming faster and faster. Before I knew it we were inside their house, in their living room. Stefan set me on the sofa and sat down next to me. Damon walked over to the bar and started pouring himself a drink.

"Want one?" he asked as he looked at me over his shoulder. I shook my head as the tears finally stopped. Damon shrugged and Stefan turned to me.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" he asked in a gentle voice, I shook my head again.

"Great, so lets start with, who's her?" Damon said as he widened his eyes a little.

"Damon," Stefan said in irritation, glaring at his brother. Damon rolled his eyes and took another sip of his alcohol. "What's your name?" Stefan asked gently as if not to scare me.

"L...Laura," I stuttered, my voice was still a little shaky from all the crying and running.

"How original," Damon said widening his eyes again, I glared at him at the same time Stefan did.

"So Laura," Stefan started looking back at me, "how old are you?"

"16," I said shivering at the memory of my 16th birthday.

"How about this, how old are you now?" Damon asked before taking another sip of his alcohol.

"16," I answered again in a clearer voice than before.

"When did you turn 16?" Damon asked as annoyance crept onto his face.

"2 or 3 months ago," I said as Stefan wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"When were you changed?" Damon asked. I looked at Stefan, looking for approval and he nodded.

"The same day I turned 16," I answered as I huddled into the blanket.

"Well that must of been a nice birthday present," Damon smirked.

"Especially if it was given to you by your own mother," I whispered under my breath hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Your mother changed you?" Damon asked as surprised crept into his eyes. I cursed myself out under my breath and nodded.

"I need to find my father," I suddenly said. I surprised myself and the Salvatore brothers by saying it.

"And who is your father?" Stefan asked.

"Um..." I started as I searched my brain for his name. He had a strange name that was hard to remember. "Um... Rick, no Alick, no..." I said as I started throwing out names that sounded close to his.

"Alaric?" Damon suggested and I jumped as he said this.

"Yeah that's it," I said as the familiar name rolled it's self off of my tongue, "Alaric Saltzman."

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Man I must've changed the age of the girl about 5 times, first it was 17, than 12, than 14, than 18, and now 16 :P Stupid ages! :)  
**

**Should I continue this story?  
**

**Is it a completely stupid idea?  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**:D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Hey guys I hope you liked chapter 1, here's chapter2.**

**Just to recap Laura was just saved, somewhat, by the Salvatore brothers. She just told them who here father was.**

* * *

"Alaric Saltzman is your father?" Damon asked as he widened his eyes, again. I nodded, he pulled out his phone and it looked like he was checking something.

"How do you know this?" Stefan asked as Damon put his phone away.

"My mother talked about him, sometimes," I started, "Before she..."

"Before she changed you," Stefan said nodding with understanding. Before I could say anything back I heard the front door open. In less than a second the smell of delicious, fresh, pumping blood came to my nose. I felt the sudden pain of my canines coming out and I knew that my face had change. Stefan was gone in the blink of an eye but Damon stayed. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

_'In and out, in and out,'_ I thought to myself over and over again. _'They have a family, a life, don't take that away from them,' _I thought to myself as I kept taking deep breaths. I remembered my human life and knew that I couldn't be the one to take that away from them. I felt as my canines retracted and I knew I had done it. I opened my eyes and smiled up at Damon, who looked at me with surprise written on his face.

"Wow, you have more control than I had at your age," he smirked as he drank the rest of his drink before setting the glass down on the table behind him. I could still smell the human's blood as they came closer and closer to the living room. Damon looked over my shoulder and smirked. "I didn't think you would come so fast."

"Well your text was very surprising," a man's voice came form behind me, "and apparently very true." I turned around and saw Stefan and an older man standing in the doorway. The man looked older than Damon, which didn't really mean much since Damon was around 150 years old. The man looked around maybe in his late 20s or early 30s. He had a kind face and soft eyes, somehow he looked a little familiar.

"Well here she is," Damon said as he pointing to me. I turned around and glared at him. "And yes in case you're wondering she is a vamp."

"Why would you tell him that?" I asked as I looked at Damon in shock, "he's a human."

"Well why do you want to find your father?" he challenged.

"Because he can protect me," I said as I wondered what that had to do with any of this.

"Wow, she looks so much like her," the man said quietly. Apparently he didn't expect us to hear him because when I turned around and looked at him he looked away and blushed a little.

"Laura," Stefan started as he appeared beside me, "this is Alaric."

"Alaric Saltzman," Damon finished. I turned around and stared at the man in surprise. He smiled and walked around and sat on the couch next to me.

"You're my father?" I asked as I looked at him in shock. He nodded.

"I seems that way, yes," he said. I got over the shock rather quickly and gave him an unexpected hug.

"I found you," I said smiling, "I actually found you."

"Not that I don't find this very interesting but who is your mother," Damon asked turning serious, "and who were you running from?"

"Oh, I thought you could have guessed who my mother was by now," I answered. My father shook his head and turned to Damon.

"Don't you see it Damon?" he asked as he stared at me, into my eyes, "she exactly like Isobel, beautiful," I blushed.

"Isobel is your mother?" Stefan asked. I nodded. "She's the one who turned you?" I nodded again as my father's eyes turned dark.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but she made a deal with a devil vampire," I explained, "my mother said that as long as the founding families are still alive the devil gets to keep me." I started shivering at the memory.

"Who's the devil?" Damon asked, "does she have a name?"

"She goes by Katherine now," I said remembering the name easily," Katherine Pierce."

* * *

**I know the chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry about that.  
**

**I am soooooo happy that it's finally finished.  
**

**I have rewritten this chapter around 5 times because the stupid computer just kept on deleting it, but now it's done! :)  
**

**Please review!  
**

**I might not update for a while because it's my birthday soon and than family birthday's so don't expect any new chapters for a while! Sorry!  
**

**:D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I told you guys that there would be no update for a while and I am so grateful that you waited. I really hoped that you enjoyed chapters 1 and 2! Well no more waiting here's chapter 3.**

**Laura just met her father and told him and the Salvatore brothers who the person after her was.**

* * *

"Katherine," Stefan cursed as Damon's face hardened. I looked around at them and than at my father, he had anger in his eyes.

"You know her?" I asked him. His eyes found mine again and I cringed. His eyes were flaring with anger, more than I had seen less than a minute ago.

"Of course he knows her, we all do!" Damon spat turning around before throwing his empty glass across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. I took my eyes away from wall and looked back a him.

"Can you protect me from her?" I asked quietly. Damon didn't say anything but Stefan turned toward me.

"If you don't mind me asking why does she want you?" he asked. Damon turned around and looked at me curiously.

"I don't know," I said as started to get confused. I honestly didn't know why she would want me.

"So why are you running?" Damon asked as he started to calm down.

"You really think that living with her is so much fun?" I asked as my anger started to grow the slightest bit. "It's my own personal hell!"

"How much do you actually know about her?" my father asked.

"Enough," I said looking at my lap, finding my hands very interesting at the moment.

"How much is enough?" Damon asked. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered everything she had done to me.

"Enough to know that she's a monster," I said quietly. "She kills without mercy, she hunts until you surrender, she tortures you until you're numb! She's the reason people created the stories of monsters! She's the definition of a monster!" I didn't look at anyone as I struggled to keep my tears at bay.

"What did she do to you?" Stefan asked as he appeared kneeling next to me.

"Does it even matter?" I asked turning my head so that I was looking at the back of the couch.

"Of course it does," my father said taking my hands in his. I looked at our hands and almost smirked at how small my hands looked in his.

"Why do you care?" I asked pulling my hands out of his, "you just met me. I may be your daughter but you didn't know I existed until a few moments ago."

"I may have just met you but you are my daughter," he said as if that explained everything, "I have this feeling that I can trust you. Plus you're a newborn and you didn't kill me."

"Only because I don't like to eat from humans," I said slowly as I looked back at him.

"So you're a vegetarian vampire?" Damon asked. I looked at him like he was crazy than realized he was talking about vampires that drink animal blood instead of human blood.

"I've never really tried animal blood," I admitted. Damon smirked and Stefan ran off. "Did I say something?" I asked confused on why he left.

"No, no you didn't say or do anything wrong," he said as he reappeared with a cup of blood in his hand. I could smell it but it smelled nothing like human blood. He held the cup out to me. "Take it," he said.

"Is this animal blood?" I asked taking the cup in my hands. Stefan nodded looking at me with what I think was eagerness. I slowly lifted the blood to my lips. The smell was not as strong as human blood but it still smelled delicious. I lifted the cups to my lips and slowly poured it into my mouth. My canines came out as I drank the entire cup. I dropped the cup and turned to my father his delicious blood calling to me.

_'There's no harm in drinking from your own father,'_ I thought to myself I moved closer to him. From the corner of my eye I saw Damon stiffened. I looked at him in curiosity before turning my attention back to my father. His blood teased me as it flowed through his veins. My mouth was over his neck in a minute. Before I bite down a tinge of sadness came over me and I realized what I was doing. I backed up quickly, until I hit the wall.

"Did...did I...?" I stuttered not being able to get the whole thing out. Tears came to my eyes as I struggled to get my canines to retract. Stefan looked at me and shook his head telling me I hadn't been able to bite down. I couldn't get my canines to retract and my father's blood was calling to me again. The vampire in me was trying desperately to get to him. I turned and ran to the door hitting it as I came to a stop. The tears were streaming down my veiny face as I slowly slid down to the floor. I banged on the door one more time before leaning against the wall next to it. I knew that if I went out that door I would as good as dead.

"You didn't hurt him," Damon as he appeared in the doorway from the living room.

"I wanted to," I said quietly hiccuping in the process, "I still want to."

"But you didn't," he said again coming closer. I didn't look at him as I tried retracting my canines again, I had no luck. I tried again harder but they would not retract, making my tears come out faster.

"They won't retract," I said as I gave up again, "I can't get my canines to retract," I said looking up at Damon for help. He was kneeling in front of me a second later, holding my face in his hands.

"Breathe," he said as I stared at him through my tears. I tried but struggled as I smelt my father's blood drifting toward us.

"I can't," I said as I tried to hold my breath.

"Breathe!" he demanded as he put more pressure in his hands. I closed my eyes and breathed as he had instructed me to.

"Don't think about the blood," Stefan said softly from somewhere to my right. I tried to forget about the blood as I instead focused on the smell of Damon's cologne. I took a couple of deep breathes and after a moment of doing this over and over again I finally felt my canines retract. I took a couple more breaths to make sure that I was in control. Once I was sure I opened my eyes and moved my face out of Damon's hands.

"Thank you," I said as I looked at them gratefully.

"No problem," Damon said as his familiar smirk found it's way to his lips as he stood up. "Helping people get in control seems to be what I do best," he smirked.

"Is he ok?" I asked looking at Stefan who was standing in the doorway that led to the living room.

"He's fine," Stefan said before regret came to his face, "I'm sorry about the blood, you're a newborn and I should have known better," he said as he quickly apologized again.

"It's alright, I probably should have known better than taking it," I said as I stood up before wiping my hands over my eyes.

"It was my fault," he said again as Damon groaned.

"I get it, it's both of your faults, now can we please go back to having fun," Damon said as he smiled a little coming back with a glass off alcohol in his hands. He took a sip before grinning, in a Damon way.

"Just so you know," Stefan started, "we will gladly protect you from Katherine." Damon nodded when I looked at him. I smiled widely and ran to Stefan wrapping my hands around his neck in a hug. He stood there frozen for a minute before his arms slid around my waist. I pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you," I said before turning to Damon and racing to him giving him a hug. His back was to the door so I was facing it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist after a moment of hesitation. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear before the door opened. I pulled back as quickly as I could and raced behind Stefan, who was the furthest from the door, hiding behind him.

In front of me was the woman who had caused me as much pain as she could, in the past 16 years.

"Hey guys," Katherine Pierce said smiling at me.

* * *

**So I said in my last chapter that I wouldn't update for a while, well guess what I can update again. It sucks that it's now because school started again and so it will take longer than normal to update, not as long as it took from for me to update this chapter, but still not every week though I'll try.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping for a lot of reviews.  
**

**Please review. I won't update other wise.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I got such a positive reply to my last chapter I am so happy about that. Thank so much to all those people who review/favorited/followed this story, it means sooo much to me.**

**Elena just walked in but Laura doesn't know that it's Elena. Remember Laura's mother is Isobel so she knows a few things about the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Laura is, at the moment, hiding behind Stefan.**

* * *

I felt the familiar pain of my canines coming out and stood there in confusion. It took me a moment to realize that I was smelling a new type of human blood, a new delicious type of blood. I clutched onto Stefan's shirt and dug my face into his back.

"That's not Katherine," Stefan said as he tried to turn around. I tightened my hands on his shirt, feeling my nails dig painfully into my palm.

"I know, that's Elena Gilbert" I answered quietly as I took a few deep breathes, "she's the doppelganger."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked from somewhere in front of where I was standing. I slowly felt my canines retract and backed up slowly still gripping Stefan's shirt.

"My mother was Isobel," I said simply before adding, "she knew everything about you guys, as well as everything about the vampire community."

"So you're okay?" Stefan asked. I looked up at him and saw that his green eyes were innocent, which surprised me because he just asked a very stupid question.

"No I am not okay?" I said simply before turning around and walking into what I hoped was the kitchen. I stood there for a moment leaning against the counter breathing deeply before my father walked in.

"You okay?" he asked looking at me. I raised my eyes only slightly to look at him before shaking my head. "You know Elena's your half-sister right?" he asked as I nodded again.

"My mother may have sold me out to the devil but she did tell me everything she knew," I said as I turned around so that I was leaning my back against the counter.

"Must be hard," he said speaking as if he knew everything about it.

"You have no idea," I breathed as I choked on the smell of my father's and Elena's blood. My canines threatened to come out but I fought my hunger and soon won. Just as I was about to leave Damon walked through the doorway.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and I groaned.

"That's the third time I've been asked that in the past fifteen minutes," I said before adding, "no I am not okay."

"Need blood?" he asked making my head snap up.

"No," I said before changing the subject, "where's your bathroom."

"Upstairs to your right," he said as I walked out the doorway. As I made it to the stairway I caught onto a conversation going on in the living room.

"So she's my half-sister," I heard Elena ask.

_'No I'm a barbie doll,'_ I thought as a scowl made it's way onto my face.

"No she's a barbie doll," Damon smirked as he walked into the living room. A small smile made it's way to my lips.

"Yes she's your half-sister, and a newborn," Stefan answered ignoring Damon's genius statement, "and she will be staying with us for a while."

"Well if she's a new born aren't you scared she'll eat someone?" Elena asked as the scowl from earlier made it's way back onto my face.

"No she has amazing control for a newborn," Stefan said as I heard someone shuffle.

"What are you going to do to her?" Elena asked in a voice I could have easily mistaken for concern.

"Nothing, we're just going to protect her from Katherine," Damon said. I made my way up the stairs but after I made it about as I made it to top of the stairs I heard a hard knock on the door. "I'll get it," Damon said in a sort of sing song voice.

"Hey," a new voice said as someone strode into the house. I immediately smelt delicious blood and I doubled over as I struggled to hold onto my control, Damon was next to me in a second.

"You ok?" he asked and I would have groaned if I wasn't too afraid of losing control so instead I just shook my head.

"Damon what's wrong?" my father's demanding voice said as I heard heavy footsteps start to come up the stairs.

"Stay downstairs Ric," Damon snapped as he turned me so that he was holding onto my shoulders and my head was in his chest. I tried to focus on his cologne again but there was too much human blood.

"Damon she's my daughter!" my father snapped as he continued up the stairs. My hand reached out, instinctively, to grab anything within reach and it ended up grabbing one of the bars from the stairs.

"She can't control it Ric!" Damon snapped back as I squeezed the wooden bar. I squeezed it harder as the new person came into the room. His blood smelled so divine that I squeezed the bar until it broken into shards in my hand. The vampire inside me screamed for me to release it as the new person started to come up the stairs.

"Damon," I whimpered desperately as he cursed.

"Gilbert, get Ric downstairs now!" Damon snapped as my father's hand landed on my shoulder. That was it for me, there was too much blood in this house and I couldn't control it anymore.

"Damon!" I snapped once more before my canines came out and I turned and snapped at my father. Damon had one arm around my shoulder and the other one wrapped around my waist holding me back. My father backed up as I hissed and struggled against Damon.

"Ric!" Damon snapped as I felt his body jerk. My father shook his head as a better smell made it's way to my nose. I snapped my head and saw a boy around my age maybe a little younger standing on the stairs. I hissed and used all my strength to rip myself out of Damon's grip. I had the boy in a choke hold in less than a second. I stared hungerly at him as he winced, most likely feeling the wood dig into his back. I laughed at him pain.

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed from behind me.

"Elena stay back, she's strong," Stefan said as I smirked.

"So you're Jeremy Gilbert huh," I said smiling as I slowly let my hand off of his neck. I held my hand to his chest so he couldn't escape, "you smell divine."

"Let him go!" Elena screamed as she ledged herself onto my arm, pulling at it as if she had any chance against me. My head snapped toward her and everything else disappeared, even the smell of everyone's blood. I let go of Jeremy (who ended up coughing on the floor). I grabbed Elena by the throat and pushed against the wall on the other side.

"It's your fault!" I hissed no longer seeing Elena my half-sister but instead seeing Katherine Pierce, the lady who had tortured me since before I could walk, the lady who took away my childhood. The lady who caused me insufferable pain, the living reason that I was now and forever a monster. "You're the reason I'm like this! Why? Why me of all people?! You tortured me until I couldn't even breath anymore! Why?!" I shouted in her face as tears started to spill down my face. "I didn't deserve this! I was good! I was kind! You fed off of me almost everyday, you almost drained me just for the fun of it! You treated me as if I were a toy! You manipulated my mother into making me into this..Into this MONSTER!" I yelled and squeezed her throat tighter. She choked but when I looked into her eyes I saw that they weren't filled with fear or even pain but instead they were filled with sympathy. Suddenly it felt as if the air was just punched back into my chest. I took a few staggered breathes as I let her go and backed up. My canines retracted quickly this time, without any effort. I looked around as silent tears slid from my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone's face, which was either filled with sympathy or horror. I looked back at Elena and saw Jeremy there with his hands on her shoulders. Jeremy's throat was a bright red and Elena's was a dark purple.

"Laura?" Damon asked snapping me out of my daze.

"I am sooo sorry," I said to Jeremy and Elena as tears started flowing down my cheeks faster. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean to. There was just so much blood and you and Katherine," I stuttered as I hiccuped. I backed up quickly. I bumped into my father, making me jump.

"Laura," he said sympathetically. I shook my head as I raced up the stairs and into one of the rooms. "Laura!" I heard from downstairs as I buried my head in the pillow. The cologne on the pillow smelt familiar but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Leave her," I heard Damon say from downstairs, "she just needs some time."

I hiccuped again and buried my face deeper into the pillow as the tears came out faster. I didn't pay any attention to the time or to my surroundings. I just laid there and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My energy slipped away with every tear that slipped down my cheek and soon I couldn't open my eyes anymore. I didn't want to. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to face the real world. I just wanted to slip away, so I did. I let the darkness consume me as I tried to forget what a monster was now...now and forever.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I had a lot going on.**

**I will try to update sooner from now on but I make no promises.**

**I might put Klaus and his family in this but if I do than they'll come a little later.**

**If I get such a positive reply to this chapter as I did the other than I will be the happiest girl in the world!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**:D  
**


End file.
